disneyfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Can You Feel the Love Tonight
Nesta Noite o Amor Chegou é uma canção do filme de 1994 da Disney, O Rei Leão, cantada por Simba (Garcia Júnior), Timão (Pedro de Saint Germain), Pumba (Mauro Ramos) e Nala (Kika Tristão). A versão original da canção Can You Feel the Love Tonight, é composta por Elton John com letras de Tim Rice. A versão pop de Can You Feel the Love Tonight toca nos créditos de "O Rei Leão". Essa versão cantada por Elton John foi vencedora do Oscar. Letra Versão Brasileira Timão: Veja o que acontece Pumba: O quê? Timão: E o que virá depois Pumba: O quê? Timão: Estes pombinhos vão se apaixonar, seremos só nós dois Pumba: Oh! Timão: Há troca de carícias Há mágica no ar Enquanto há romance entre os dois, desastres vão chegar! Nala: Nesta noite o amor chegou Chegou pra ficar E tudo está em harmonia e paz Romance está no ar Simba: São tantas coisas a dizer Mas como lhe explicar? O que me aconteceu Não vou contar, se não vais me deixar Nala: O que é que ele esconde? E não quer revelar Pois dentro dele um rei existe Mas que não quer mostrar! Nesta noite o amor chegou Chegou pra ficar E tudo está em harmonia e paz Romance está no ar. Nesta noite o amor chegou E veio neste lugar E para os dois, cansados de esperar Para se encontrar. Timão: Final feliz, escrito está Que má situação Pumba: Sua liberdade está quase no fim Timão e Pumba: Domado está o leão! Versão Pop (versão pop) |imagem = |compositor = Elton John |letra por = Elton John |cantor = Elton John |filmes = O Rei Leão |curtas = |séries = |atrações = |jogos = |álbum = O Rei Leão (trilha sonora) |precedida por = O Soberano da Pedra do Rei |seguida por = |vídeo = thumb|250px Versão pop }} There's a calm surrender To the rush of day When the heat of a rolling wind Can be turned away An enchanted moment And it sees me through It's enough for this restless warrior Just to be with you And can you feel the love tonight? It is where we are It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer That we've got this far And can you feel the love tonight How it's laid to rest? It's enough to make kings and vagabonds Believe the very best There's a time for everyone If they only learn that the twisting kaleidoscope Moves us all in turn There's a rhyme and reason To the wild outdoors When the heart of this star-crossed voyager Beats in time with yours And can you feel the love tonight? It is where we are It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer That we've got this far And can you feel the love tonight How it's laid to rest? It's enough to make kings and vagabonds Believe the very best It's enough to make kings and vagabonds Believe the very best en:Can You Feel the Love Tonight es:Can You Feel the Love Tonight fr:L'Amour Brille Sous les Étoiles it:L'amore è nell'aria stasera nl:'s Avonds Bloeit De Liefde Op pl:Can You Feel the Love Tonight ru:Нынче ты узнал любовь Categoria:Artigo da semana Categoria:Canções Categoria:Canções de O Rei Leão Categoria:Canções de Romance Categoria:Canções vencedor do Oscar Categoria:Canções de Encerramento Categoria:Canções de Heróis Categoria:Canções de Heroínas Categoria:Canções em Disney Sing Along Songs vídeos Categoria:Canções de vídeo games Categoria:Canções vencedor do Globo de Ouro